THE TITANS
by mellyjv
Summary: After escaping from a Weapon X lab, a group of teenage mutants' team up to fight crime. 6 months later, they find themselves as the newest students at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.
1. note

I wrote something but it was bad. Very bad. SO I re-wrote it.

Just thought I'd tell you.

Please enjoy the story!

I would love a couple of PMs or reviews about it please

Mel x


	2. Leaving the Lab

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognise.**

CLARISSA (CASCADE) POV.

Tonight's the night. We are finally leaving. That is, of course, if the plan works.

I look over to Rose Kalua, codename Whiterose, and grin at her, that's the signal. It's not the best but when you are tied up there isn't much else you can do. Ro was sweet, being only nine years old, she was the youngest of us all. He round purple eyes still held so much innocence. She honestly was like the little sister I never had.

To my left I see Adal, known here as Theron, slowly becoming invisible. Unlike Rose's bubbly attitude, Adal was quiet and secretive, even to the rest of the Titans. She is incredibly loyal however and will not take anyone's rubbish.

When we arrived we were each given a collar that would shut down our powers. Truth is we all broke them months ago, technically we could leave whenever we want. But we don't. My 'team' works as a distraction. The leader of the Weapon X program, whoever he is, chose nine mutants to become his own personal army. Six of them are in the building with me now, three in each cell, needless to say that the other three escaped. However they didn't abandon us, in fact we helped them leave. That was when the Titans became official.

We had heard of what the escaped Titans had done, destroying minor labs and freeing mutants. Teenage mutants. So many had gone missing. Over the last three months dozens of them have been able to find their way home, back to their friends and families and back to normality.

And it's thanks to the Titans.

My parents were X-Men. They were heroes. I heard the scientists laughing one night, before the trio escaped, saying that the X-Men were gone. My family were all gone, and I never got a chance to say goodbye. The X-Men still live on, through us.

Whiterose begins to cry, in order to get the soldiers attention. After that we move out.

We heard the Weapon X Agents moan, "is that damn child crying again?" Two of the goons ran in, foolishly forgetting their weapons. "Will you shut up you little brat or I swear I will- hey Carl, why weren't we told that one of them were leaving the cell today?"

The agent who was apparently named Carl looked over at Theron's chains with a panicked expression on his face. He walked over and got up close to me, to close for my liking. "Now where is your little friend? Don't worry we won't hurt her."

Rose laughed, "You're a liar Carl."

"Hey Carl," I said sweetly. "Is your friend supposed to be unconscious over there?"

Agent Carl spun around quickly only to be met by a now visible Theron wearing her Titan suit, which we rather simple. A black cat suit with a grey belt, gloves and boots, perfect for lengthy stealth missions as she can only stay invisible for a short amount of time. She smirked at him and as he went to attack her she created a force field, knocking him into the wall.

We quickly removed our handcuffs and chains before slipping into our hero costumes that were hung up on the wall. My costume is incredibly similar to my mother's old one. It has 'maya blue' trousers with black, knee high boots and a black bralet. I usually also 'maya blue' fingerless gloves and back at the institute I have a black belt with an 'X' on it. However due to both my mutation and the experiments Weapon X conducted on me, I now possess glowing, blue marks that run down my arms to my wrists. Thankfully however they only show when I use my powers.

Rose's mutation means she has the ability to manipulate nature, so to 'match' her powers she wears a dark grey, sleeveless shirt with a collar and three buttons, loose dark green shorts and short black boots, with no heels of course. Similarly to Adal and I she has short fingerless dark green gloves.

"Where are the rest Cassie?" Rose questioned. She was probably looking for either Jet or Flutter. I could tell she missed Flutter, even though Peyton was four years older than Rose, she acted like an eight year old so they got on perfectly. Jet, real name Elliot Cain, was twelve and often tried to socialise, but in all honesty the kid was pretty socially awkward. He was super smart though, I bet he'll have to skip some grades. Jet and Flutter were currently in the other side of the building with Earsplitter. The plan was we would meet them at the gates where Kiddy, Shadow and Dynamo, the three Titans who escaped, and we would head to Bayville to the Xavier School for the Gifted, or whatever it was called.

I turned to Theron, I had been put in charge of this squad do I had to make the right decisions. "Theron, go ahead and clear a path, Whiterose and I will bring up the rear." She smirked, "Already done Cascade." Damn this girl is good.

Ro ran off giggling, "Well let's go then!"

We got outside with no problems and were in the clear until we saw three silhouettes, facing away from us. I did a series of signals giving instructions; Theron take down the left one, I'd take down the centre one and Whiterose would take down the right one. I counted to three then we attacked.

"What the? Cascade get off me!" I relaxed, "Sorry Earplitter! You okay?" She frowned and brushed her short, curly hair off her face. "I'm fab apart from a) you're sat on me, b) Kenny, Alex and Aniya are late and c) I'm pretty sure I just got tar or something in my hair. Oh and I would kill for some fries right now." We all laughed and freed our teammates, Theron releasing Flutter from her force field prison and Whiterose unravelling the vines from Jet's body whilst continually apologising. I didn't dare tell Earsplitter that her once light purple jumpsuit was now the colour of her boots; black.

A van drove through the gates that Earsplitter had vocally blasted apart and we all climbed in. Kenneth Howlett, codename Shadow, opened up his arms as Aniya, aka Kiddy drove away.

We had missed the three Titans who had left. I missed watching Dynamo trying to copy mine and Rose's gymnastic abilities, only to have his wavy blonde hair fall in his dark green eyes. I can't count how many times Peyton and Rose tried to plait it for him. Unfortunately Alex couldn't resist their puppy dog eyes and watching him mope around with pigtails or a French braid was the highlight of our weeks. His great uncle is Captain America for heaven's sake! That boy has no chance against them two 'angels'.

And I missed Aniya talk to me about things like 'Facebook', 'Tumblr' and 'iPhones'. I had no clue what she was talking about, but it always entertained me.

"Did you miss me Cas?" I slapped his hand away playfully before giving him a hug anyway, "you're a jerk, a jerk who is late."

We did it. We had finally left that hell hole. I spent six years there, Kenny spent five. We had literally been through everything together. We grew up together and now, he's the closet thing I have to family.

Thankfully some of my friends didn't have to suffer for as long. Both Peyton Wesley (aka Flutter) and Aniya Logan-Silverfox were there for three years whilst Rose had been kidnapped a year ago. We are all standing together, hidden in the shadows, catching our breath. We must of ran for hours, getting as far away from those… torture chambers as we could.

ONE MONTH LATER

Kenneth leaned on Anneliese Geller (Earsplitter), much to her displeasure, and asked "on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how lost do you think we are?" Anne was the oldest out of all of us, being eighteen years old.

She just shrugged at him. "How should I know? Probably ten." At that moment the train driver called out the next stop, "NOW APPROACHING BAYVILLE." I grinned and stuck my tongue out at Kenny.

"Then again I have been known to be wrong." Anne shrugged.

Rose was falling asleep, well in all fairness it was 2am, so Jet tried to pick her up. Only to fail miserably. Alex took over, he literally never slept and always had energy. If Alex said he was tired, you knew something was wrong.

"I told you I would get us to my house." I smiled. Technically the mansion belonged to me and I was both excited and scared to be living there again.

Peyton ran over and gave me a hug, "I knew you'd do it! You know even if you did manage to get us to Mexico..."

I rolled my eyes, "that was a slight miscalculation! Besides Jet is the smart one."

Elliot shrugged causing the hood on his Titan costume to fall off his head. Elliot's costume didn't show as must skin as my own did. He wore black trousers and a grey, hooded, long-sleeved shirt. On top of the vest he wears a black vest that looks metallic. His entire suit is made from a unique material, that he made himself, which has increased resistance to wear and tear, due to his powers. If his codename doesn't give it away, Jet can fly at speeds that many planes can't achieve. He can also withstand extreme weather conditions and pressure better than an average human, in order to survive his flights. "I did suggest a different route, but you insisted you were right Cassie."

Kenny and Peyton laughed loudly, Alex 'shushed' them as Rose had fallen asleep in his arms. The Titans walked the streets of Bayville until, an hour later, they arrived at a large wall.

Anne pointed to a sign, "so am I right in guessing that since that sign over there says 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters' we are here?"

Kenny and I nodded, "Yup."

Adal walked towards the gates as the rest of stood and stared in awe at the sign. "Hey guys, you know how the X-Men are dead? Every single one?"

I clenched my fist as tears threatened to leave my eyes. "You better have a point here Theron."

Peyton hugged me tighter.

"I do! It's just if they are all gone then who the hell is in the mansion?"


End file.
